El Juego
by KakaIru
Summary: Ellos juraron amarse eternamente, a través de los años, a través de la vida y de la muerte. Y ahora que se han visto de nuevo únicamente desean demostrar aquel amor que sienten. GaaLee


**Título:** El Juego.

**Resumen**: Ellos juraron amarse eternamente, a través de los años, a través de la vida y de la muerte. Y ahora que se han visto de nuevo únicamente desean demostrar aquel amor que sienten. GaaLee

**Capítulos:** 1

**Advertencia:** One-shot. Deathfic. Angst.

**Estado:** Completo

* * *

Se acercó con pasos lentos, silenciosos, hasta la habitación que continuamente custodiaba. Su mente en blanco, sólo su cuerpo moviéndose de forma automática, como si no tuviese voluntad propia. Pero la tenía¡vaya que la tenía! Nuevamente sentía esa opresión en el pecho, esas ansias que lo enloquecían...

Necesitaba sentirlo, aunque fuese una vez más.

Contemplarlo aunque sólo fuese por un par de segundos.

Besar sus tersos labios, acariciar sus lacios cabellos, poseer su esbelto cuerpo.

Cuánto había deseado esto, con cuánta desesperación, esperando eternamente, sufriendo su tortura una y otra y otra vez. Suplicando al Cielo, al Infierno, a Dios y al Diablo por un poco de descanso a su maltratada alma. Tan sólo que le dejaran una vez, una simple, pequeña y efímera ocasión sin lastimar a la única persona a la que amaba, sin intentar destruirla despiadamente. Sólo estar con él, junto a él, para él.

¿Por qué tenían que hacerle pasar por todo eso?

¿Por qué tenían que castigarlo de esa forma? Todo ese horror, toda esa desesperación, todo ese temor concentrado en sus pupilas dilatadas por el odio, una traición que no era tal, un deseo desmedido hecho pureza, hecho pecado, sin redención de ningún tipo, una condena sobre sus hombros.

Una letal ambición...

Porque lo amaba. Ese era el castigo. Amarlo hasta el límite de la locura, desearlo de forma obsesiva, antinatural, esa locura que lo invadía, que trancaba su respiración al tenerlo cerca. Ese pensamiento: "¡Mío!"

Era suyo... Siempre había sido suyo, desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

Tenía que poseer su cuerpo una y mil veces hasta dejar en él una marca imborrable. Y esa marca iba desgastando su alma, dejando en su piel huellas enormes, secretos anteriores, batallas pasadas. El exceso, la lujuria, el placer. Violarlo en cuerpo y alma, hacerse de él incansablemente. Una embestida tras otra, gemidos que duran una eternidad pero que son proferidos en un pequeño y corto segundo. El placer solidificado, el calor de su carne rodeando su miembro ante cada golpe, cada certera caricia inundándolo de maligno placer.

El placer de hacerlo suyo... De morder su carne y poseer de él todo lo que pueda entregar.

Un cuerpo que era suyo, que le pertenecería hasta el fin de los tiempos. Un cuerpo que habría de maltratar hasta lo indecible. Forzar su miembro dentro de él hasta hacerle gemir de dolor no habría de ser suficiente, ni quebrar sus sueños de forma despiadada, ni lacerar su alma con cada potente y salvaje embestida dirigida a lo más profundo. Él tenía, también, que herir físicamente. Buscar cada arma y usarla en su delgado, maltrecho y lastimado cuerpo.

Cuánto dolor escondía su mirada.

Cuánto sufrimiento al verse a sí mismo cometiendo actos tan horribles a la persona amada, a aquel único individuo que había dado todo, hasta su alma, por estar con él, por alejarlo de la soledad y de la muerte, sin darse cuenta de que se condenaba a sí mismo a un infierno.

Tanto amor en sus acciones, tanta entrega, tanta pasión... y sólo para encontrar una mirada llena de odio, una violencia excesiva, una actitud asesina, unas garras poderosas que le arrebataban toda razón de ser.

Y ambos sufrían su carga, su condena, su eterno tormento, su pira funeraria que jamás se extingue, el fuego de la hoguera del Infierno incinerando sus pobres, débiles e impolutas almas.

Almas puras de buen corazón, eso eran, pobres Hijos del Destino.

¿Era acaso aquel un amor imposible¿Por qué tanta negación de su parte¿Por qué no podían entenderlos¿Por qué semejante castigo¿Por qué hacer oídos sordos a sus súplicas?

Y se atrevían a brindarles esos ínfimos actos de Conmiseración Divina. Unos últimos momentos antes de borrar todo recuerdo y hacerlos enemigos, hacerlos enfrentarse a muerte. Pero sólo por aquellos instantes sentían que valía la pena, porque podían encontrarse y demostrarse sin barreras todo aquel amor que, a pesar de las cruentas batallas a través de los años, permanecía intacto en sus corazones.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y un color blanco inundó sus sentidos. Se acercó lentamente a la camilla de hospital y sus pupilas turquesas detallaron el lastimado rostro de la persona amada. Con sus pálidos y delgados dedos acarició las mejillas heridas, sus espesas cejas, sus finos párpados cerrados, su nariz perfecta, sus delgados y tersos labios...

Unió su boca a la del otro, recibiendo una respuesta lenta pero cargada de amor.

Un pequeño contacto... _Un premio de consolación._

-Estás aquí...- dijo el que yacía recostado sobre la cama una vez los labios del otro abandonaran los suyos.

El otro sólo asintió, sentándose a su lado, acariciando incansablemente aquellas facciones tan anheladas. Ahora no le mriaba con deseo insano, sino una simple y pura pasión, una entrega inmediata y definitiva. Todo él le pertenecía a ese chico.

Pero lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Aquel pequeño trozo de felicidad no duraría para siempre, no duraría un año, ni un mes, ni un día, ni una hora ni siquiera un minuto. Todo cuanto se les permitía disfrutar era un segundo. Un segundo que ellos debían hacer valer.

-No me dejes- pidió con lágrimas rodando por sus redondeados ojos.

-Debo hacerlo- respondió besando las pálidas mejillas de la persona adorada-, es nuestro destino.

Y era esa la última frase, la señal de despedida. Se besaron una vez más antes de separarse. El pelirrojo dio una última mirada a aquel que significaba todo para él.

-Te amo, Gaara-kun...- susurró Lee antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez.

Una última vez antes de olvidar todo aquello que sentían, aquello que nunca olvidarían y que permanecería encerrado dentro de sus corazones hasta un próximo encuentro. Porque ellos eran parte del juego. Un juego injusto e inhumano que condenaba al más puro terror a aquellas inocentes almas capaces de demostrar amor. Seres castigados tan severamente simplemente por ser partícipes de aquel sentimiento. Obligados a vivir, morir y reencarnar amándose internamente y odiándose con fiera intensidad.

Ellos eran el juego.

Porque nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, un Ángel debe amar a un Demonio y viceversa.

_"Y se encontrarán de nuevo... y batallarán de nuevo... y se amarán de nuevo... y morirán de nuevo..."_

**OWARI **


End file.
